All It Takes
by Yuokoia
Summary: Kakashi ends up in the hospital after someone "attacked" him. Sakura breaks down when shes told, but says shes not in love. How can she help him, when he's is own enemy.Can, or more so will she let herself relise how she fells before he wakes and leaves?
1. is understanding

Woo-hoo! My very first post of I hope you enjoy! Please review I would love your opinion.

Title: All It Takes

Author: Yuokoia 

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T-T

Chapter 1 : Understanding 

Sakura walked, well more than less danced down the street. Both of her boys in tow she didn't think this day could get any better. Its was just to perfect, the sun was shining, she was with two of her favorite men, and she was listing to her favorite song, and to top it off it was her birthday. Yup, perfect, to perfect. This should have made big red flags go off in her head, a sign of some disastrous foreshadowing. Nothing in her life that was good ever lasted long. "Sakura if you don't stop jumping up and down I think I might throw up." Sasuke's voice came out almost in a light teasing."Sorry Sasuke I can't help it. I've never been able to get all my boys together in one place for very long, so this means a lot to me." Her voice clearly showing how happy she was in this bubbly sound. Almost like when they were kids, but she'd never be like that again. That Sakura died a little when Sasuke left, and got finished off when Naruto died, kinda of. The two events that shaped her into the person she was today."Ne... Sakura where are we going? It better be good Hinata's waiting." Naruto's whines came up over her music just like Sasukes complaints. Something s just never get old. Once again she turn to reply, most likely for the that its Naruto she's talking to, a smart-ass remark. But was cut off by a poof of smoke."Sai what are you doing here we're...: Once again being cut off from her sentence. "Kakashi's in the hospital" his voice in the same monotone as before, you'd never know he was worried if you didn't know him. Or the fact his middle finger always twitches when he's feeling something. The three be spoke to stopped their eyes glancing between the four of them. All wanting to say something before they take off, but know one knowing what to say to one another. So they all took off towards the hospital.What happened, is he dying, was he attacked, will we ever talk to him again, what will be come of our team. Sakura's mind working a mile a minute not knowing what to think when she got to her second home. Feeling slightly guilty that she didn't work today, so that she didn't know what condition her friend was in. Friend she thought. Sakura new they didn't have a "friendship" but whatever they had it was hers and she wasn't willing to give it up. She was much to young to lose anymore loved ones. Even thought she knew she was blessed to have only lost three people that were close to her. Strict say all her friends should be dead, hell she should be dead. Being ANBU, 21, and alive is something you rarely see. But then the rookie nine, and team Gai have broken boundaries that no one thought theycould do. Scenes she wasn't there when he needed her, she did the next best thing. Sakura rushed to his side along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai.When she got there everything was a blur, not being able to go back and check on him drove her nut. that never happened not even with Ino. Her friend needed her, and she couldn't help him. Well not "friend" they couldn't be called friends. Their relationship was to different to just be "friends" but there wasn't another word for it.She kept up with her pacing, letting the tension roll off her in waves. It was so think it started to suffocate those around her. Then she felt it to strong pale arms wrap around her."Pacing wont help anything...Ugly" Sai tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't help.She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion, and worry take its toll on her body.

Chapter One When I woke up I could hear the seeming-less distance voices. I could feel the bodies under mine, I could tell the order without opening my eyes. My head in Sais lap, back in Sasukes, my thighs in Naruto's and my feet in Hinata's. I listened to what I knew was Tsunade's voice. 

"..might not wake up. We don't know how something like this could have happened. The only thing we think could have done this is the sharingan but the other two wielders are dead. And there's no sign of struggle so he wasn't in a fight, or someone took him bye surprise. Which I cant imagine happening. We just have to wait it out and hope for the best." "..." they said nothing, whoever she was talking to must have been going crazy.I open my eyes to see Sais sleeping face, it was almost comforting to know they didn't take me home and let me stay. I let my presence be know when I sighed and carefully got up as not to awake the sleeping. I didn't look to see who was awake but directly at Tsunade. She looked away not wanting to lock our eyes. I could feel eyes boring into me, I turn to see Sasuke but mainly Hinata's gaze."You love him?" they why she said it was more so of a statement than a question."..." I couldn't trust my voice and instead shook my head."How would you know? You only thought you were in love once, and that was with me. You wouldn't know what real love was like." Sasukes voice held and understanding I never thought Id hear from him. "We're friends, if you could even call us that. We barely talk, and the only reason we're so close is our understanding and trust for one another. But mainly our understanding. Understanding..."

Flashback_I sat alone in the field with the memorial stone, again. This time though was different I complete lost track of time, of how many time I cried. I traced their names into the stone, right next to Rins, Obito's, and Inos. My boys, my friends, my brothers, gone forever. I knew they wouldn't come back to me, I just knew it."Sakura...what are you doing here?" Kakashi's voice rang out through the late afternoon air."I co could ask y you th e sa same thing Sen Sensei." I remember trying to contain my sobs. It didn't work very well.He didn't say anything, so I just sighed and continued to talk."They're not coming back Kakashi, ever Naruto and Sasuke have to be dead. They've been gone for three years. I don't know how Hinata does it, with little Toshiro trying to asking about his Daddy."I let out a sniffle and just kept up with my rant, letting it all out like Ino once told me to do."I'm not sure with is worse, the fact that they're dead, or knowing I never loved either the way I should have, knowing my love for Sasuke wasn't real or that Naruto never got the love he should have to begin with."Letting the guilt, regret, and sorrow sink completely into my brain. He sat next to me and we just enjoyed each others company, he never tried to tell me that they'd come home to me. He didn't try to lie and tell me things that might not be true. He just let me enjoy being with someone, not being alone. I've was alone for so long by that point, I didn't realize how much I need to be with someone. This must have been how Kakashi felt when he joined ANBU. Always surrounded by people but never with anyone. "I've put your name for the ANBU test" his voice not betraying anything, as he handed me an envelope. "If you chose to go I know you'll pass."I cracked a small smile, our warped understanding of each other. I stood up with him, and let him wipe my eyes for me."Ill be there."_

End Flashback

I let a small smile grace my lips. I know they couldn't understand, Hinata never had someone that she didn't feel like they were family. Sasuke only feels that understanding with Naruto so he wouldn't know either (1). Maybe I do love him, if I did Sasukes right I wouldn't even know it. 

"Denial wont help you any Sakura" Tsunade spoke with some kind of wisdom that was still unknown to me.

"I'm not in denial, we're just closer than you could know, but further than you could understand." I felt like I was going to cry, losing him would be to hard. Every time I've ever been alone he's been there to help me. Hinata just smiled sadly at me and shook Naruto awake, he was groggily and didn't understand why he had to leave. He just kept muttering that he wanted to be there when he woke up. Hinata told him that Toshiro wanted to see him. 

After he said his good-byes he walked off with his Hinata. He's still so stubborn, that will never leave him its one off his greatest strong points, and weakest weak points. It makes me smile knowing he hasn't changed too much. Me and Sasuke waited for Tsunade to say something anything to give us some hope. 

"Sakura do you think you could help.."

Tsunade didn't need to wait before I said "Yes!" 

"All right, go home and rest up." Sasuke must have went to say something because she quickly add "Both of you."

I smiled, trying not to let my emotions take over like last night. It was the last thing I would need was someone telling me I was unfit for ANBU. I let my indifferent mask take its place on my face, I cried and smiled more these last couple of weeks more than in the last couple of years. I knew it made Tsunade happy to know I was still human, still able to love, and live a semi-normal life. 

"Come on Sasuke Ill walk you home." I tried to tease him to lighten the mood. But in reality how many times did I walk him home as ANBU when the village didn't trust him? It made me want to cry knowing he didn't know how hard I fought to get that job, to make sure he would be ok. Just like with Naruto, me and him together fought with the council for a whole week before we won them over. 

We walked in complete silence, it wasn't uncomfortable silence like when we were kids, it was peaceful. This was our way of comfort now, its much nicer for someone to be there when you need it then say they'll be there. I understand that now more than almost anything. We walked to the apartment complex where he lived, he just walked off without saying good-bye. We made a silent agreement never to say those words to each other again.(2) I trudged on home, and passed out on the couch. My head filled with Kakashi, I could sleep knowing I could help him now. But love him defiantly… _not._

(1) Like a brotherly type thing, I don't think I'll have any boys together in this one.

(2) Well you know cause Sasuke saying good-bye would imply that he's leaving Konha again. 


	2. is to realize

Thank you for my review(s). I'm glad someone likes my story so Ill keep it up and Ill try to get one more chapter up before spring break is over!

Title: All It Takes

Author: Yuokoia

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T-T

_**Inner Sakura **_

_Sakura _

Chapter 1 : is realization

The morning went by like it normally did, my alarm went off at a quarter till 4, and I set myself on auto. As surprising as it sounds I'm not acutely awake in till I get to work. I run completely on auto pilot. So today was no different I eat, took my shower, brushed my teeth and left. At first I couldn't figure out why I was in such a rush. I just skipped over half my routine. It made no sense. It made me very nervous for my auto pilot to be on the frits.

Then like a big yellow school bus it hit me. Only four people could get me this muddled, and one was currently sleeping (most likely) in the hospital. _Crap Kakashi did you have to go and make life hard, and complicated? _Sighing I keep walking very few people were out readying the stands for today's customers. Reaching the hospital earlier than normal, I walk in and see Yuki, sitting in at the front desk.

"Your early Haruno-san"

"Just trying to get ahead on today's work load."

"I heard about Kakashi…" She hesitated not wanting to say the wrong thing to me. In a way Yuki was like Hinata only not a ninja, and not as patient.

"If you need to talk" She thought we were a couple.

"I'm fine Yuki-san, I know Kakashi-_sensei _will be just fine. Just give me his room number so I can check on him." I made sure to add the sensei so that she'd get the picture and leave my the hell alone.

I didn't love him, really. I tried to see why people would think we were together. So we trained together when we were both free, and some times got drinks. That didn't mean anything. Ok, I'll admit that we spend a lot of time together, and we have a close connection but that, that's nothing.

_**Keep telling your self that Sakura. Your not the only one that notices you drooling at your half naked ex-teacher when he's training.**_

_Ugh, you again. _Crap inner Sakura only comes out when I'm in denial. But I swear I'm not really. Just because I think my ex is hot doesn't mean I'm in love. I think plenty of people are hot. Sasuke, Sai, Neji, hell even Gaara. That doesn't mean I'm n love with them. There that should put her in her place.

_**But were they the one to hold you by that tree after training and talk to you when you were sad?**_

I almost forgot about sitting with him at the tree. It was our spot, every day after training we'd sit there and sometimes we'd talk, but mostly we'd just enjoy each others company. That was when I was a stone, Kakashi was one of the few people I would my self around.

I remember when the tradition started. It was acutely an accident that just happened to make us that much closer

Flashback

We'd just finished training, and started to warm down. I was sitting on Kakashi's back while he finished his push up. I got up to leave but my legs were num. So naturally I fell straight onto my face. I must of had a completely ridiculous look on my face, cause he let out a small chuckle. He scooped me up into his arms and then he sat us down against the tree.

I had both of my legs out straight, while his were bent at my sides. I kept my hands right on his legs, while he had one wrapped loosely around me, and the other one holding his stupid book. And then the best part I just rested my head against his chest.

End Flashback

Now that I think about it, it is a very intimate position, I, I wonder if this whole time if he's been dropping me hints and I didn't know it. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, I knew it wasn't visible. I rarely show anything but apathy at work. Unless I was working with the children, then I slapped on a fake plastic smile. I knew they couldn't tell the difference.

By the time I realized were my feet have taken me, I saw room number 192, and the little clip board that read his name. I don't even remember getting on the elevator. _Damn it __Hatake_ _Kakashi! You've got me all distracted. No not him just, …, the lack of sleep. _

_**Whatever helps you sleep at night. **_

_Oh shut up! _

I picked up the clip board, reading off the sythems.

1) Rapid eye movements

2) Internal bleeding (Which Tsunade took care of for me)

3) Rapid charka draining

4) The continuous wounds that come from no where

5) Coma

Tsunade only had one note by it _Uchiha. _I sat down next to his bed, Tsunade blocked some of his charka from going to his eye. The folder that was with his clip board was the files of his medical history. Which was quite extensive, I might add. There was one highlighted on the second page, May 14, 1993(1). The day he fought with Itachi, the day Mangekou was used on him. Damn, if it was something like that what are we to do.

"Ok, Kakashi. Let's take a look at you." It was easier to pretend he was awake then acknowledging the fact he might never wake up.

First thing was to check all vitals, putting my finger tips at letting the charka run into his head. Poking around nothing seemed to be wrong expect well the obvious. If we tried to shut off his Sharingan it could kill him, his nerves were damaged. I told him to get that checked out, he promised.

Flashback

We were doing our usual sparing, but this time was different somehow. He was distracted something was bothering him. I know better than trying to get him to say something he was to stubborn.

Jab, block, block jab, hit, jab, block, kick, jab. Our movements picking up speed with each one. It was getting too fast, so fast I thought I was fighting a real enemy. My hand grazed the side of his head, but the punch was laced with charka. So Kakashi jump back, far back.

"Sakura, I'm glad your improving. But I'd rather not lose anything important." It was quite funny to look at him, half of his face was bleeding, and he had his little wrinkle by his eye that said he was smiling.

"If your going to fight like that, I'm going to have to be rougher."

I sighed inwardly and walked over to him. I order him to sit, as I lifted up my hand to heal the huge gash across his face.

"Why aren't you being so courteous today." His dripping with sarcasm

I let the charka fix him before I would reply. I couldn't afford to be distracted when working on someone's head. I could end up killing them.

"I won't next time Kakashi. There won't always be a medic-nin close by to heal you. You half to guard better than that." _**I can't believe I said that, my voice sounds so different, even colder than it is now.**_

His smile faded a little before going right back into place. He was just trying to make me laugh and I went and snapped at him.

End flashback

Why did I let myself turn into a compete robot, even now I know my face hasn't changed. I only smile when my boys are around, but Kakashi is one of my boys and I do love him. Even if it's not in the way everyone wants it.

_**Sakura I love how your going back on memory lane, but fix Kakashi is just a tad more important don't you think. **_

_When exactly did you grow up. _

_**Not the time Sakura. **_

For the fiftieth time today, and it wasn't even that late yet, I sighed. Ok one more thing to add to the list

6) nerve damage.

I should fix that now, I picked up the clip down scribbling down what I was going to about the nerve damage. Putting on hand on each side of his head, I let the charka flow into my hands, then into my finger tips. Fixing nerves meant you had to connect your charka with some else's. I rarely did it, to personal, and much to intimate for me to do on someone I didn't know.

Flexing the charka into his head, repairing his nerves didn't take long but it was draining. Sighing inwardly, I thought that this man would be the death of me, but it rather he'll be the death of himself.

_HIMSELF_!

God how could I not see it before, the only one who could do this would be Kakashi. I ran out into the hallway, flinging the door open. A nurse dropped something on the floor. I paid it no mind.

"Get me Tsunade!" I screamed at her leaving no room for her to try to say no, I rush back into the room to start the test.

It all made sense now, how dumb can you be to get caught in your own genjutsu

1) I didn't know the date so do kill me. I just put whatever.

That's my second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one up ASAP!


	3. is to recover

_Ok, This is the third chapter to my story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. _

_Title: All It Takes_

_Author: Yuokoia _

_Rating: M_

_**Ok Sorry for the inconvenient. It should be all up to date and ok-ish. I kinda rushed through it so I could get it up. I liked what I started, so with a few edits to chapter 4 everything should start to run smoothly. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Chapter 3: Recovering _

_I paced back and fourth in my apartment, being home for some time now, but nothing was helping her words make sense. I throw my self down on to the small light cream couch and let what Tsunade's said sink in. It would be difficult if I was the one to tell him. This was his life, our life. We were shinobi it's really the only thing we know how to do. _

_**Flashback **_

"_Sakura if you're right, which as of late, you have been, Kakashi's eye will have to be removed. We'll have to take him out of the field for a while. Most likely he won't be able to an ANBU either." Tsunade didn't seem happy about what she was saying, but we both knew what she said was true. He couldn't be ANBU anymore, he would most likely get himself killed over doing something. "I'll talk to Sasuke, I don't know maybe I could learn how to shut it off. Maybe with some therapy we could get it to turn on and off. He can't do it now from all the nerve damage, but if I could repair the tissue it'd be fine." "Sasuke already agreed to come tomorrow morning. Go home after your shift is over. Make sure you know what you're looking for tomorrow. I'll be there to over-see everything, to make sure you don't miss anything." "You've never done anything like this have you, Tsunade-sama?" It made me worry a bit when she shook her head. Of course she hadn't, who's stupid enough to do that to themselves? I mean, what could have possibly possessed him to do that. _

**End Flashback **

If I was Kakashi, why would I be training with Mangekou on? What would you need it on when you by yourself. He said it was too dangerous to actually do it, for this reason, getting stuck in it. I pondered and pondered, until before I knew it, it was dawn again. Rushing to my daily routine, I grabbed my medic vest that hung on the chair where I threw it yesterday. Sasuke was sitting in my small "almost office" as Ino called it. "Sakura," was his normal greeting, with a slight nod. "Sasuke, why don't we get right down to business." He just nodded, knowing how I wanted to help Kakashi. Over and over again having him turn on and off his Sharingan, drawing it out onto paper. The differences in their eyes and ours wasn't huge, but enough that it would cause problems for anyone else to have. He had a small ring of charka around his nerves, it turned on and off his Sharingan. His nerves like Kakashi's were becoming fried, I'd have to go back and fix it later. Using it takes up a lot of charka, especially when turned on and off, like I was having Sasuke do. Then I had him turn on Mangekou it was a whole knew ball game. Different charka passages, that weren't there before, were in use. The rings around the nerves became enlarged, I had to draw another diagram. Pushing my chakra around the ring and tightened it, it shut off. "So are you done?" He sounded irritated, but in Sasuke he was asking if Kakashi would be ok now. "Yes Sasuke, if I can turn his off the Sharingan it would stop whatever genjutsu that idiot put himself under. He should wake up in a couple days." I hope. After going our separate ways, I went straight to his room to fix this little problem he started. Practically running up to his room, like he was going to leave. Opening the door almost expecting for him trying to sneak out the hospital. There he was in all his splendid glory, he almost looked peaceful. I can do this, I can do this. I kept chanting, if I messed this up he might not have an eye anymore. Walking up to him, I gathered my courage. He believed in me, so I can believe too. Placing my hands on each side of his face, letting the chakra flow through into the charka pathways, searching for the ring of chakra that turned on and off his Sharingan. I wrapped the chakra around it, constricting it making back into the small ring that it was before Mangekou. The chakra paths went back to normal, or normal as they can be for a Sharingan user. He was out of the water now, so all we can do is wait. Before I could stop myself I lend over and placed a small kiss on his forehead. I panicked and left the room. Pushing myself against the closed door. My nerves were shot, my breaths coming out uneven and rushed. How could I kiss him! Get over it, it wasn't even on the lips. It doesn't count, plus he was asleep. I guess your right. I stopped talking to myself, and just let it go for the time being. I was confused. My thoughts were racing in a repetitive format. Quit like a computer that had messed up keys that just kept typing onto the screen. Instead of ffffjjjjkkkkkiiiiillll it was Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi. It hurt my head. I pushed myself off the door and walked into the next, and so on and so forth. At the end of the day nothing changed. I was still tired, still alone, and still going back to my tiny apartment that I'm only in when I'm off duty. Which was almost never. It was a small two bedroom, one bath apartment. All the walls were white, all the furniture was a dark cherry oak. There was not much two it. I had only what I need, which wasn't much. The only thing that had any personality in it was my table. Or really what was on my table. There was a bouquet of Snap Dragons, courtesy of Ino-pig. Now that I was home, I wanted to leave. There was nothing here for me, still, even after getting back the last of my family. I have no one. I'm still alone, still coming home exhausted and lonely. I ignored the sting in my eyes. I won't cry, I won't. I'm through with it, with that thing. Striping on the way to the bathroom; just dropping the clothes as I go. I'll pick them up later. Now the rush of warm water brings life back into my body. What should I do? Cross the line, or stay safe? What was Kakashi? What is he to me? I began to think of every word that came to my mind as I washed the sweat and dirt of my body. He's my teacher, in more than one way. My partner, friend. He is understanding. My will-power, my fighting sprit. Courage, laughter, and a pervert. But he's mine. He's always there for me. He's so much to me, and I've been so blind. I think, I think I'm in love with my sensei. 

--Break Scene--

That morning when I woke up everything was so clear, so perfect. I knew that Kakashi would be fine, and being in love with him was okay. It was okay because I have been in love with him this whole time. I was just out of the loop at the time. Because I didn't wake into another frenzy today. It gave me some time, I was able to sit down and have a cup of hot green tea. Today wouldn't be so hard to confront him, but it wouldn't be easy. Oh no, not easy, but not terrible. Dressing in my work uniform, I walked out my door with new found confidence in my step. Walking into the hospital, Yuki instantly picked up on my mood and waved, I smiled back. Reaching over the desk grabbing my work sheet of all my patients. I ran over my list, Uzumaki, Naruto? What did he do this time I walked to his room, he must have hurt himself last night. It's much too early for him to be in this early. Walking to his room, which was close to Kakashi's, I wondered what he was in for. Taking a deep breath, preparing me for whatever might be behind these doors, I walked in. Green met with black, then crimson, then black again. Sasuke looked at me all wide eyed. His hair was tousled around his face, with was flushed. He looked around as everything came back to him. I looked towards my new patient. He was sleeping soundly, blonde hair spiked even when he slept. He had bandages on his head and one on his right cheek. Naruto seemed to be in no pain, so it couldn't be that serious. "Sasuke what happened?" "Training." I nodded my head understanding what he meant. Naruto ends up in the hospital once a month, on a good month. Something it's just as simple as charka exhaustion, obviously this was a little more. With the way he heals he'll be out by the end of the day. I grab the sheet that was by his bed, like I thought. Nothing serious. Pushing a bit of charka into him, he was as good as new. The whole time I could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into the back of my head. I knew he would wait till I finished with Naruto to say whatever it was on his mind. I'm just not sure I want to know what he has to say. I knew whatever it was, it was going to take some words to shit it out. After all this time, he still only says the minimum. So for him to go out of his way to speak a lot of them, there was something wrong. Just what was it? 

**WOOT! Yup I'm going to leave you hanging. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up every soon. I might take a week or so but it will be up soon. I'm back doing tennis so it will be longer than I thought it would. I'm also going to start up the squeal to Making it to the Top. **

**Now that school's going to be over. I know I should be updating faster, but I'm going to start on a couple of other projects that my friends want me to do. I'm still doing a lot of things so yeah. Bare with me. I'm going to have a vote for what my next full length story will be, but I'm not going to start that until this is finished. Until next time.**

**Yuokoia.**


	4. is one last good memory

_**Ok I'm changing All It Takes. Not what I have so far, but how I'm gonna end it. So now it's coming to an end, I think I'm just going to do this chapter and for the last one do a really long chapter. It should be an interesting couple of chapters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_**Warning: Kinda of sex thing. **_

"_Sakura" He was worried. I could always tell._

"_Yes, Sasuke." _

_He took a deep breath in, before once more exhaling. He started to talk about old times and how we all grow up. How none of our relationships we're the same. I was pretty sure he was just tip toeing around saying I could screw Kakashi cause he was no longer my teacher._

"_Sasuke, get to the point. I am still on duty." _

"_It really is ok to love him." The silence feel between us. I admitted it to myself but could I say it out loud. _

"_I know that now, I really do. But will he see it that same way?" I know I sounded weak, but that wasn't something I could help. I felt weak, I was once again that 12 year old girl again. _

_A soft groan of a no escaped past two lips. But it was not from mine nor Sasukes. He was awake. After all this time he had to choose now to wake up. Damn it! No what? No its not like that, or no it could never happen._

"_Sasuke get Tsunade." he went to protest. "Now!"_

"_Sakura, I'm sorry." His voice raspy and dry._

_This confused me. What did he have to be sorry for. Except for being stupid and getting himself into this mess. He didn't have to be sorry if he didn't like me. I can understand. It would hurt, a lot. But I'd get over it. Someday. _

"_You don't have to.." What did he have to be sorry for? _

"_Yes I do." His voice burned with regret. "I shouldn't have let this get to this point. Its fine for me to suffer, but not for you. Not you." _

"_Kakashi your making no sense." Ok, he's having some kind of episode from the meds. _

"_We could never be together. It would never work. I saw you getting attracted to me, but I was to selfish to stop it." He know before I did. __**HE **__likes me? Is just a fling type thing or maybe more? _

"_Why didn't you say something? _

_I let the hurt seep into my voice. It hurt to know he did not trust me not to freak out. I trust him with my life. Id do anything for him. He knew that. Why keep that from me._

"_Sakura don't be like that." His voice regained that authority type voice he had when he was being serious. _

"_Be like that? Be like what? How could you have not trusted me to tell me this. You know Id do anything for you." The tears already falling down my face._

"_That's why!" He snapped. Once again I was lost._

"_Sakura I was your teacher. No matter how long ago, some thing never change. You still look up to me, you still look for me to protect you." I went to protest that one. He hushed me. "Even if you don't realize it, you still treat me as your superior. How could I have a relationship with a women who I have that kind of power over." _

_It stung to hear him say it like that. Cause in some ways I knew it was right. He held a power over me that on other man ever had, ever will have. He holds even more than my father ever held over me as a child. The tears flowed freely as I began to clean up before Tsunade got here. _

_When Tsunade walked in the room was thick and heavy with the tension from our talk. She looked back and fourth from me to him, and back again. She knew. I could tell from the sympathetic look she gave me. She knew that I had a thing for my ex-teacher and he turned me down. _

"_Kakashi, Sakura." She greeted us both as if nothing was amiss. She continued trying not to let it show how much she knew, but by saying just a couple words everything went out the window. _

"_Sakura, why don't you talk the rest of the week of. I knew you've been under a lot of stress with what has been happening." She was trying to play it off as if she just meant him getting hurt._

_She knew this whole time. She knew I love him, and that he loves me. How do they know before I know. How can someone know my feelings before I do. She's right I do need the rest of the week off. I need to get this over with. _

"_Thank you Tsunade-sama." It came out as a hoarse whisper. _

_I felt like a coward once I got back to my apartment. It happened so fast I just freaked, frozen and panicked. Everything a good ninja doesn't do. I told myself I wouldn't just give up, I wouldn't take no for an answer. But I just ran away. For the rest of that week I avoided Kakashi, hell I avoided everyone even Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke knew about Kakashi and what happened so Naruto had to knew to. For a week I trained at night so on one could tell them where I was. Its been pathetic, but now my weeks almost up all I have is tomorrow to hide then it back to the hospital._

_First I felt a presence at my door, I already knew who it was. I was hoping that like before he would just leave. Its been thirty minutes and he just been standing there what could he want! So reluctantly I walk over a swing the door open. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_There stood Kakashi in his standard outfit, but he had his mission pack over his shoulder. He held an air of serious tension around him, he looked lost. I moved to the side and motioned for him to come in._

"_I'm making tea, do you some." He never drank tea after 8 but he's leaving so he might want to caffeine._

"_Yes." He sounded worse then he looked. I poured the tea and we sat and drank. He sighed putting his sup down. "Sakura I'm leaving." "Yeah, I can tell, but.." He just raised his hand to stop me from talking. "I don't think I'll be coming back." Yes on every mission there's a chance of not coming back. But for him to say it, it must be a.._

"_You can't! You can't go on a suicide mission." _

"_I have to Sakura." He sounded so calm and collected. While I now stood in hysteria. He just continued on with why it had to be him. "Genma is the only other person that can go. He would tell anyone this, but he's about to get married. He has a kid on the way. I wont let him leave her like Kurenai." _

_He look at me, I don't know when he stood up. Or how he got so close to me. He put his one of his callused hands on my cheek the other around my waist. I could feel his breath against my neck where he rested his head. I could feel his heart beat through his chest into mine. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear. "I don't plan on dying, instead I'll be a spy. I wont come home for five even ten years. But when I come back, you wont be the same, you wont look at me like a teacher anymore. If you still want to try then, I'll be more than happy to." _

"_Of course, of course." I was happy, and sad, and so much more than words could tell. I want to try, but he might not come back. "Your leaving tonight?" I was pretty sure I knew the answer and that I didn't want to know, but I asked anyways. I wanted to burn his voice into my memory, his smell, his touch that felt so nice against my skin. _

"_No, not if you'll let me stay with you. If you don't I'll leave I don't want a scene tomorrow so you'll have to tell Naruto and Sasuke." _

"_Yes I want you to stay." I wanted to look at his face but its not like it mattered he had his mask on anyways. I not sure how long we stood there, how long he whispered promises that we both know there was a big chance he couldn't keep. He pulled way from me, I was going to protest. Before I knew it was I looking at his face. His scar and the blood red eye. _

_I let my fingers trace over the scar then his nose, and lastly his mouth. He was gorgeous, why he would keep his face covered I'll never know. He's nothing like I thought he might look when I was younger. High cheekbones, a strong well defined jaw, and smooth skin. Breathtaking. He grabbed my wrist and molded his body back to one. Our lips locked, his lips weren't soft, bit they felt perfect against mine. _

"_Let me be your first. Let me give you something nice to remember me by if the worst should come to be." I looked at him, I would have laughed at how cliché this all was if it wasn't happening to me right now. The man of my dreams here to take my virginity and then leave to do one last heroic mission before returning to my arms for a happy life together. But we both knew that, that might never get a chance to happen. _

"_Yes, one lasted good memory." _

_He kissed, and worshiped every inch of skin on my body. Some gentle and loving, some leaving blue and purple bruises. Giving me a warm hot feeling in my gut. He touched parts of me that I never let any man touch before him and that no man but him would ever touch, but him. It hurt at first that I can't lye about. He wasn't huge but he was quite large. A little over seven inches, he eased each inch slowly into me. I felt loved, wanted, and sexier than ever before just being in this mans arms._

_With each thrust the pent up tension was released from us. Every moan and grunt telling our odd love. The rhythm became fast and out of control as he let everything out. Saying everything leaving nothing out, letting this be more than a memory. How I was tight against him and how he filled me. After it was all said and done we just laid next to each other fighting to stay awake for our possible last night together. Trying to fight tomorrow off. This is and will be the beginning and the end of our relationship. _

_**Ok this is **__**NOT**_** the last chapter. There might be one or two chapters after this. I know there wasn't much Sakura Kakashi stuff in this, but they have tomorrow morning which I will put a lot into their 'relationship'. One or two more than its over, its winding down. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. is to never saying goodbye

**Ok, this is the last chapter. I might do an epilogue if I get enough reviews. If not I still might but it wont be for a while. Now that school is about start and I've started another fan fiction and I still have a two one-shots to do, I want to finish this now. So if you want one more update before school starts, review. I need at least **_**five. **_**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto. **

"Sakura, Sakura." I could feel little nudges at my side. I look to come face to face, or face to mask really, with Kakashi. He's very ageless. He looks no different than he did years ago when he would wake me to be a look out. Except now, I'm not quite sure why he's waking me up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The room was still very dark, for the sun has et to rise. I looked to the clock it was 3 in the morning.

"Are you leaving?"

I couldn't quite look him in the eye. So instead I settled for where I could see the outline of his lips.

"No." He had his trade-mark smile in place. Where his eye would crease and go up. "I was hoping for a shower?" He was giving me the choice. Always so sweet to me. "A shower sounds nice."

I don't think I could have had a better conversation with anyone. For three hours we talked about our hopes and dreams, even the failed ones. His guilt about Obito and Rin. How I felt about Sasuke leaving and Naruto going after him. Why I became Tsunade's apprentice. He apologized for not being the teacher to me that he should have. I think that might have been a good thing though. The best thing really. I told him all the good things that came out of that. Naruto going to Jiraiya, he became so strong because of that. I went to Tsunade, I saved so many lives because of her training. And then the best, it was easier for us to be like this. For we never really had to much of a strong teacher student relationship. Just that I held him so high in my mind, a respect that I held for no one else. He just laughed and said he didn't deserve someone so forgiving.

Always selling himself short. I was the lucky one. Plain little old Sakura, who never really stood out, besides her pink hair and big forehead. While he, he was Kakashi the Copy Nin. Handsome and fierce a proud ninja of Konaha. Yes he was a pervert, but most men are. He's just more open about it. He's fearless, brave, just so perfect. He told me about his father and a bit of his mother. In turn I did the same. Unlike the Hatake clan, my family wasn't a ninja clan. The Haruno's were all merchants. Like me, they were all very plain. Except that all the women had a strawberry blonde hair. I'm the only freak with actual pink hair. He laughed at that. I'm not quite sure when it happened, but it did. We drifted for our steamy shower back into my room. Each helping the other dress, slowly. Both of us soaking in the memory of the others body. And now I was here, in the kitchen, with him. He had another thirty minutes before he had to leave. In a cruel way it was ironic. That we learned more about each other in the last three hours than in years.

"Are eggs good for you, I could make you something else if you prefer." I couldn't bare to look at him, well at least not right this second. "Eggs are fine."

His normal bored tone sounding so different from what I've been hearing. Well, during these last few hours. We ate in complete silence, just enjoying the last of our time together. This was something I could get use to. Waking up with someone, eating, and sleeping. It was so much better that being alone. To bad it will be gone before I even have a chance to enjoy it...He helped me with the dishes, drying them for me. I packed him a lunch, as I try not think of the time. Handing the lunch to him with a smile I whisper a

"Be safe." For a second I thought he'd just leave without so much as a real good-bye. A typical Kakashi action, he's never been one for good-byes. Surprising me once more with a kiss on the forehead, a wave, a wink, and a "See ya later." He was gone.

I, for one, am glad I had a day off. I waited a good hour before I throw myself into my misery. I didn't cry as much as one would think. It felt much worse than any crying could have been. Like thousands of tiny cuts covering my entire body. Deep and thin. Leaving behind a painful sting that was impossible to get rid of, even long after it stopped bleeding. Even though I wanted to spend my day in misery alone in the dark, I couldn't. I needed to do my food shopping. I never really ate at home, but I had a feeling I'd be hiding from the world for a few months.

-Break In Scene-

Now finished with my shopping, I was just hoping to make it home without anyone seeing me.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice called. It was Ino. She throw a sympathetic gaze towards me. It made me a little uncomfortable for her to look at me like that after all these years. She ran up to me offering a helpful hand. It was painfully obvious that she wanted to bombard me with questions. But knowing better than to do it in such a public place. Where prying ears were always listening. The first question was out of her mouth before the door even closed.

"What in god's name happened between you and Kakashi last night? I saw him come in and I never saw him leave! If he hurt you I swear I'm gonna…" Cutting her off her little rant.

" He did nothing. Well so to speak." I sat her down and told her everything. Ok, almost everything. I just left out all the juicy details. Which, I might add, aggravated her to no end. That made me smile a bit.

-Break In Scene-

It was coming up on the two month mark since Kakashi left and things are just now starting to fall into place. I was put in place to keep up with his affairs and his apartment. It wasn't hard, there was nothing really to keep up with. Just some dusting here and there. Not much has changed. Not until this yesterday morning. I woke up and immediately had to throw up. I felt fine the whole rest of the day. Then again this morning I woke up sick. Then it hit like an exploding tag. I missed my period last month and now this. I think, I think I'm pregnant. Fuck this is, is amazing. Go figure the first time I have sex, I get knocked up. With that I went to the hospital to speak with Tsunade to get ready for the baby. Over the flowing months it was difficult for me but with the help and support for friends made it much easier. Now all I had to do was wait. It seemed that with everything that revolved around Kakashi, you always had to wait.

**That's the end of it. The story is now complete. If you want one more chapter I need those reviews. I hoped you all enjoyed this fanfic and well read my other. **

**Yuokoia **


	6. is Tieing Things Up

**Ok first I want to thank ShyTan'ith cause you gave me a simple amazing idea! I know you all must have been pissed how rushed that ending was. I kind lost my inspiration for this story. Now I can use all this inspiration and tie up the whole story and everything. So enjoy.**

"Shinraito," I called out the door to the little girl outside.

The girl had platinum blonde with vibrant jade green eyes. Her heart shaped face and full pouty lips made me ashamed that I almost gave up this beautiful little girl. Living here in the Uchiha complex made things so much easier for us. I've been so blessed to have so many people help me with her. I only hope that everything can stay together now that he's was coming back.

She was already so grown at only six. She was more like a sixteen-year-old. A chuunin that had perfect chakra control, just like her mother, but like her father she was a prodigy.(I liked to think of her as an early bloomer) Like her father, she cut herself from the outside world, afraid of being hurt. Contently getting picked on. Like I was, she was self conscious of her forehead. Which makes me unsure if she'll ever let him in. It scared me, the thought of her not loving him, never really getting to know each other. Like I know and love them.

Shinraito came to me, running with arms wide open and a grin on her face. Tsunade gave us both time off once she got word that Kakashi was coming home. In a very child-like manner, she threw herself into my arms. These were the few times that she allowed her to be a normal six-year-old. Her normal guard down, letting herself be out in the open. Even going to extra mile to wear a pale yellow dress with a white sash that tied into a big bow in the back.

I could only imagine what it must have been like for her. The other children were constantly poking fun at her and not even because of the way she looked. They called her a freak because of how smart she was, because she lived in this compound, even though she didn't have red eyes and of her uncanny ability to copy jutsu. They were afraid of her. People were always afraid of what they couldn't explain, children especially. And they were cruel. All in all, that wasn't what was important. Her letting herself get to know Kakashi was. Would she let him in?

"What's wrong?" She was too sharp. She always noticed even the smallest changes in someone, from little the details.

"How do you feel about meeting your--Kakashi?" Shinraito hated it when I referred to him as her father. She would say he had to earn that right. Anyone could make a baby, but it took a real man to be a father. Where she got that from, I could only guess. (I'm pretty sure she misunderstood something Sasuke said. He most likely was referring to his own father) Her jade eyes widened for a second. She looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know what to say or how to say it. After a few second of emotions running across her face, everything disappeared without a trace. She was trying to block it out. Like if she didn't acknowledge it, it would go away.

"You're going to have to meet him sooner or later." I told her.

She shook her head into my shoulder. Where she had buried it from the world. She kept herself away from everyone. She was always at arms length, even from me sometimes. I rocked her back a forth, trying to soothe her. She had been so keyed up since we found out. I took her into the house, still rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to fall asleep in my arms.

--+

Shinraito promised she would have lunch with me. She had today off. She wouldn't leave for a couple more weeks. Walking out to the outside courtyard, where all the lunch tables were, I saw them. There were two bags of I what I assumed was food on the floor and standing next to them were two platinum blondes. One was a tiny child, and the other a full grown man. Walking over to the two blondes, I tried think of a way to keep away any tension. Imagine my surprise not to find any, just emotions flying across both of their faces. My heart swelled from the loving look that Kakashi held. It was obvious that he knew she was his. She was the right age, and had the right looks. She was the perfect combo of both of us. They looked scared, happy, distraught, and so unsure of what to do.

"I missed you so much." Kakashi voice had grown deeper, wiser, and held something that I just couldn't put my finger one.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Things changed, you changed." I said, taking notice to how he looked. The lack of a mask, his small wrinkles, and his civilian clothes.

"Only on the outside." He replied.

"It's what's underneath the underneath?" He chuckled as Shinraito looked confused. "Shinraito this is your father. Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi this is Shinraito Hatake."

He smiled at her and held out his hand to shake it. She looked from me to him and back again. She closed the distance between them, lifting her arms up, silently asking to be picked up. (Later on Kakashi would discover how spoiled she can be.)

-- +

It has been seven years since Kakashi returned home. Though, it felt like he never left sometimes. Just after a year of being back, the three of us moved into another home inside the Uchiha complex. Two years after that Shinraito became an jonin , and now. . . well, now we were just trying to live the rest of our lives in peace. Kakashi and I are both looking into an early retirement. I felt blessed, happy and content; and I couldn't have asked for more.

**I hope that tied things up and made people happy. **

**Yuokoia **


End file.
